Xion: the Zero Copy
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Xion was Gate's last experiment. Now, since being accepted as a Hunter by X and Zero, she has to hide her past from her friends and comrades. And her Enemies. Some people don't know it, but, Xion is more than just a Hunter or Reploid. I guess you can call her, A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. Read to find out what I mean!


Zero stared at the paper work. "Damn it all," he whispered throwing his head down. He sighed. He ALWAYS waited until the last second. Zero, reluctantly, picked up the pen and wrote: This sucks.

Suddenly, Zero shot up. His senses alert. Something wasn't right. He looked around his room. What was he thinking? 'I probably just need some fresh air,' he thought.

He got up and walked out of his room.

Zero had only walked a few feet when someone ran into him.

"Ow! Hey, watch it-"

Zero stopped.

On the floor, was a young reploid. She had very short, a little longer boy's bobbed, black hair. She had a silver jump suite, with a black armored top. The armored top stopped right before her stomach. At the center of her 'top' was a blue gem. She had a black mini-skirt with silver lines, that went down to the half of her thighs. She wore silver boots with black streaks. They had little rocket boosters.

"I'm sorry," she said. She stood up and offered Zero a hand. Zero stared into her eyes. They were icy blue, like his. "Ugh, it's okay," Zero replied, shooing the hand away.

The girl looked hurt for a second, and Zero winced.

"Xion!" someone called. (Pronounced: She-own)

"Oh no!" Xion whispered, looking around.

"Zero! Stop her!"

'X?' Zero thought. Xion took off down the hallway. Before she could get far, Zero grabbed her. "Please! Let me go!" Xion begged. "Why does X want you?" Zero asked. "He wants me to meet all the Unites!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with meeting the Unites?"

"Nothing really, except, well, I won't fit in."

"Huh?"

"Thanks Zero!" X called, coming to a stop. He turned to Xion. She backed behind Zero a little. "Come on, Xion! They won't bite!" X cooed. "Not until they know who created me! Then they'll go nuts and exclude me! Just like before!" Xion shot back.

X sighed.

"Who created you?" Zero asked.

"Dr.-Dr.-"

Was it really that bad?

Come on, as long as it's not Sigma or Gate, everything's okay-

"Dr. Gate," Xion whispered. Zero let go. He stared at Xion. X sighed again. "I knew it," Xion whispered running down the hall.

"X?"

"'Ya?"

"You have some explaining to do."

"I know, but, first..."

X activated his comn unite. "Hey, Alia, Xion took off again. She heading your way. Try to corner her," X spoke. "Rodger that X!" Alia replied over the unite." X turned to Zero.

"Follow me into my room," he said. Zero followed. When they entered, X sat at his desk. Zero sat on the bed. This should be good.

"Xion is Gate's last experiment. She's based off your black armor," X explained. "Does she have 'it'?" Zero asked. 'It', was Nightmare Phenomena, the outbreak Gate had caused when he went Maverick himself.

"No. He created her around that time though. He created her to rebel and fight 'It', in case it disobeyed him or went berzerk-"

"Well THAT didn't work," Zero put in.

"I know, but, she remained inactive until a few weeks ago. Remember when we got strange readings from Gate's Lab.?" X asked. "'Ya?"

"Well, I went to investigate. And, what I found was, Xion. She was hiding behind a pillar of rubble. She was dusty and dented a little, but, other than that, she was completely fine. She has some of the most advance processors in the world. But, unlike you, she's not very confident. In herself or her abilities," X finished.

"So, that's why she ran off?"

"No. When I was going to introduce her to the other Unites, she took off. I knew she was shy, but, still. She was afraid of one question,"

"Which was...?"

"Who created you?"

Before Zero could reply, X's comn buzzed. "We've got her X!" Alia said. "Okay, Zero and I are heading down now," X replied. "I'm coming?" Zero asked. "Xion is like your sister or something like that, maybe more like a cousin. You've gotta' help. I was going to bring you in at some point though," X explained.

"Fine," Zero replied as he left. X followed. "X...Why did Gate design her off me? You're clearly stronger," Zero stated. "I don't know. Maybe because he found your designs interesting or something?" X replied.

Suddenly, a scream burst through the HQ. "MAVERICKS!" it called. "That's Cinnamon!" X called, activating his dash. When they arrived, they saw the Mission Room door heavily dented and bruised. "Alia! Cinnamon!" X called, banging on the door.

After a few moments, everything got quiet. Not a good sign.

"Move!" Zero called, pulling his saber out. X jumped out of the way, just in time too. Zero slashed the door down. They ran in. But, what they saw, surprised them, no less.

Xion, with a white saber, surrounded by Maverick parts.

"Can anyone explain what just happened?" X stuttered. Alia walked up, being sure to dodge the Maverick parts. "Well, we had Xion cornered, when, suddenly, several unknown Mavericks shot through the wall. Well, for once, the Mission Room was completely empty of Hunters except Xion. One lunged at me, when, Xion cut it in half. Then, the Mavericks were nothing but scrap," Alia explained.

Suddenly, several Lifesavers, Hunters, including Signas, and janitors rushed through the door. "Ep!" Xion called. Zero looked at Xion and signaled to the air vent. She nodded and crawled through.

"What happen?!"

"Who defeated the Mavericks?"

"How'd they get in?"

"Why were they here?"

These questions ran through the crowd. 'Maybe it's not too late to crawl through the air vent myself and follow Xion,' Zero thought with a sigh.

XION WAS CREATED BY GATE?  
'YA RIGHT!  
I'M SOOOOO NOT MAKING THE STORY LINE that EASY!  
IT'S GOING TO BE GETTING MORE AND MORE COMPLICATED FOR POOR XION!  
LET'S NOT FORGET X AND ZERO!  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?  
DID GATE PREDICT HIS EXPERIMENTS WOULD END IN FAILURE?  
IS IT POSSIBLE THAT XION IS IMMUNE TO THE MAVERICK VIRUS? 


End file.
